The New Beginnings
by Tsukune A
Summary: Its called new beginnings because it is my new beginning and has a new beginning to the story with some major changes so check it out and note I update from my phone so don't push me for new chapters I work as fast as I can.
1. Chapter 1

**First things first yes this chapter is ahead of schedule I just couldn't afford to let it leave my head for this reboot. Next I am accepting character ideas because I plan for this to be different so I want new characters PM me the characters name yokai and hair and eye color. Next for the first few chapters there will be many authors notes in odd places this is to help explain things to you. Finally I am looking for a beta reader so if you would pm me with a message stating your interest I would interview you via pm questions and decide if your a good candidate. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW.**

Let me first say that this is a fan fiction meaning things will be different.

In Castle Aono (yes he has a castle)

"Dad why do I have to go to this school I don't want to!" Whined Tsukune for the millionth time.

Of course Tsukune would complain he's been kicked out of so many human schools that he was forced by his father to go to Yokai Academy.

"You will go to this damn school because I said so and if you have a fucking problem with it go screw yourself!" Thundered Koji Aono.

Koji was 5'7 with silver hair and blood red eyes and straight hair that looked a bit like a mullet. And honestly looked horrid.

On the other side Tsukune had Silver hair and blood red eyes with slightly messy hair and some nice looking fangs making him look pretty damn irresistible.

"Fine you old man I'll go to the stupid sschool, but don't expect me to behave." Stated Tsukune.

"You will behave Tsukune." Said Koji.

"I will not." Said Tsukune.

"Then you leave me no choice." Whispered Koji.

And with that Koji ran up to Tsukune and put a necklace around his head, on it was a 1 and a half to two inch rosary which sealed his powers. The rosary was black with a goldenish gem in the middle.

Tsukune then collapsed.

10 minutes later Tsukune awoke feeling odd his Yokai wouldn't react like he wanted it to.

"What the hell did you do to me dad?" Screamed Tsukune.

"You wouldn't behave so I sealed you Tsukune." stated Koji.

Tsukune rushed to the mirror and was horrified with what he saw, he now had brown eyes and hair with smaller fangs which made him look and feel quiet average.

Tsukune then turned away from his father going up to see pack mumbling something about not being able to take the damn necklace off somehow.

Koji Aono started to chuckle.

Meanwhile in Castle Shuzen.

"Dad do I have to go I'll be the strongest one there and what's the fun in that?" Said Moka. (PS in this story both inner moka and outer moka retain the same personality to make things interesting same goes for Tsukune)

"Well I wouldn't quite be counting on that." Said Issa.

(I won't go into depth about how Moka looks just imagine the manga image of her and outer Moka for the estimate )

"What do you mean father?" Asked Moka.

Then Moka felt something odd to her as if someone had just taken her Yokai and chopped it into little pieces, but didn't quite pass out from it.

Moka looked in her mirror and was disgusted with what she ssaw, she had pink bubblegum colored hair green eyes and tiny fangs. She was horrified.

"Dad I look like I'm a little girl." said Moka in outrage.

"Well that's the point I think." Stated Shuzen.

"You couldn't have gotten me an..." Said Moka before being interrupted by her father.

"YOU WILL LIKE THAT SEAL YOUR MOTHER MADE IT BEFORE SHE LEFT SO GO TO YOUR ROOM PACK YOUR FUCKING STUFF AND I DONT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER COMPLAINT OUT OF YOU." Screamed Shuzen in outrage

Moka quietly sulked away to her room to pack her stuff.

**Alright earlier than expected leave some comments preferably nice ones I already have the next chapter planned out in my mind so don't worry. And a quick philosophy thing I don't agree with polygamy so don't expect any here and yes there will be lemons later on but only when I feel so asking for one won't help sorry but that's how I feel. And like I said earlier new cast of friends so send you suggestions and that's what I leave you with for now BYEEEEEE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have time to kill so on to chapter two and in response to a comment yes I realize it was short but with the next scene I had planned it didn't feel right to put it in the same chapter, and I'm trying to make them longer so cut me some slack.**

**Chapter 2 bus ride.**

The next day Tsukune was standing out side thinking "What kind of crappy ass school has a bus that comes at 3:30 A.M. the day BEFORE we move in?" Tsukune then kicked the ground in frustration because he still couldn't figure out how to get the necklace on.

10 minutes later the bus came and once stepping on he asked the creepy bus driver "Why is this coming the day before move in?"

"How many people do you think I have to pick up? Your my first stop of the day... You have a long bus ride ahead of you so I reccomend you sleep."

And Tsukune then proceeded to sit in the back seat next to the window and by the time the bus driver reached the next stop he could hear small snores coming from Tsukune which soon died down.

1 hour later...

Moka was still frustrated at the fact that her outer self looked like such a girly girl and couldn't believe how much her Yokai was sealed.

As the bus pulled up she head an eerie notice coming from the tires as they stopped.

Moka then proceeded to walk up the steps of the bus and took a look about seating options.

She looked around and saw no empty seats. But all of the guys were giving her a "I'm gonna rape you then cum inside of you." Look until she looked to the back of the bus and saw a sleeping person.

" Well its better than these probable rapists." She muttered to herself. And plopped herself down next to Tsukune.

It being 4:00 am she found herself also falling asleep and fell to the side onto Tsukune shoulder.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Tsukune awoke with a strange weight on his left arm.

He turned to see what it was and saw Moka. He immediately froze. He didn't know what to do he had the prettiest girl he had ever seen sleeping on his arm.

After several minutes of silent debate with himself he just decided to stay as still as possible and try not to wake her up.

Unfortunately the bus went over a pothole and caused a bump. Which in turn ccaused Tsukune to jump up a little which in turn woke Moka up.

Tsukune froze not knowing what to do. Moka slowly brought her body upright and groggily looked over at Tsukune and got a blush.

"Oh my god I slept on someone's arm and they caught me doing it. Should I apologize? Should I act like I just fell? Should I say nothing?" Thought Moka.

Tsukune seeing that she was no longer groggy got a chance to actually see her and was pleasantly surprised. Not just by how she looked but also by how she smelled.

Unknowingly while thinking what to say she hat accidentally bit her lip causing a small amount of blood to appear there.

Moka now saw him while he was awake and thought to herself " Not too bad stranger not too bad."

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Hi I'm Tsukune nice to meet you." Said Tsukune.

Moka shocked by his greeting took a moment to respond. "O-o-o-oh Hi I'm Moka." Stuttered Moka out of shock with a blush slowly taking over her face.

Then there was silence for a few more hours and they ended up nodding off again.

When they awoke everyone was off the bus except for them and got confused.

"Moka where is everyone?" asked Tsukune.

"I'm not sure Tsukune." Replied Moka.

"Well llooks like you two are finally awake." Cackled the bus driver. " you missed the stop to get off."

"WHATT!" They both shouted instantaneously.

"Don't worry your only a 45 minute walk away. So get off my bus and start walking. Oh your stuff is already in your rooms." Said the bus driver.

With that Tsukune and Moka started walking to the school.

30 minutes into walking and small talk Tsukune turned to look at Moka while still walking and walked into a tree.

"Fucking hell." Yelled Tsukune. It scraped his skin and caused a bit of good to trickle out.

"Oh here let me..." Started Moka before a scent so divine reached her nose. "Oh." Muttered Moka.

She slowly moved her face to Tsukune neck.

"Uh Moka what are..." Started Tsukune before he got interrupted by the single greatest pleasure he had felt in his life.

Moka had bitten down on Tsukunes neck and started taking his blood. Moka shuddered while doing this because his blood tasted better than anything she had ever eaten before.

Tsukune let out a silent moan and this same moan brought Moka back from her trance.

She sealed the wound by licking it and said "Wow."

"Oh, sorry I'm a vampire and it smelled so good I just couldn't resist. But if it makes you feel any better you were my first."

"Your first what?" Asked Tsukune.

"The first one I've ever taken blood from." Answered Moka looking a little more refreshed and happy.

"Well then we have to get even." Said Tsukune while swiftly getting closer to her neck.

"What do you mean Tsukune?" Asked Moka.

Tsukune quickly chomped down on her neck and started taking blood.

Moka was in ecesty. She had never felt so turned on or good in her life. She put no effort into suppressing her load moans if pleasure.

After a few minutes of Tsukune sucking her blood he slowly withdrew and licked the wound cleaned and sealed. He had never tasted anything better in his life.

"Erm wow." Stated Tsukune.

"Yeah." Agreed Moka.

And they had just started to head into the dorms when they heard the curfew bell.

"Phew just made it." They said to each other.

**Alrighty this chapter is done sorry for the Moka attitude change I had them become friends on the bus but I didn't put it in the story because I have never made friends on a bus so I had to omit it. So up next is the first class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update: first off this chapter will be updated into a real chapter this is currently an update on things. I have been reviewing a few of my favorite stories and I realized they were complete shit with the endings and middle parts and made no sense so currently this chapter is a vow to put more detail into my writing put in more effort and more time and I already have my ending basis thought out in my mind so I already know the endgame in my mind. So until I update this chapter bye bye.**


End file.
